1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a floating seat cushion for use on boats or around water as both a cushion and an emergency life preserver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Floating seat cushions of the type now in use are filled with kapok, which is sealed inside plastic sleeves. Such cushions are comparatively bulky and unattractive in appearance, particularly in comparison with the smooth finish of products made with modern foam materials.
If the kapok should come into contact with gasoline, the kapok will immediately lose its buoyancy and the cushion becomes useless as a life preserver.
Floating seat cushions could possibly be formed from a block of closed cell flexible plastic material such as polyethylene, but the cost would be excessive because such materials are too expensive for practical use.
Open cell materials have the advantage of considerably lower cost and increased flexibility and softness, but they are permeable by water, which makes them unsuitable for use alone in life preservers or other articles which must float in water when in use.
Closed cell foam plastic material such as polystyrene do not have the degree of softness and flexibility which is desirable in a seat cushion, nor do they have the required durability. They can be easily chipped, cut and broken away.